This invention relates to a unitary device for storing an object and delivering the object to a cavity. More particularly, this invention relates to a tampon applicator for inserting a menstrual tampon into the vaginal canal.
Menstrual tampons have frequently been inserted into the vaginal canal using a two-part applicator, typically made of paper, cardboard or plastic. Many applicators include two telescoping tube sections, both of which are longer than the tampon. The tampon rests toward one end (the "front" or "exit" end) of the section of larger diameter, and the section of smaller diameter is inserted into the other end of the section of larger diameter. The overall assembly is thus approximately twice the length of a tampon. When the tampon is to be inserted into the vaginal canal, the front end is inserted into the vagina, the two tube sections are grasped, and the smaller diameter section is moved inward while the larger diameter section is held in place, so that the smaller diameter section bears against the tampon and pushes it from the applicator into the vaginal canal.
Tampons with applicators as described above are of necessity packaged with the applicators in the extended state in which each is twice the length of a tampon alone. Therefore, the packaging of such tampons must have a dimension twice the length of a tampon.
More recently, tampon applicators have been devised in which the smaller diameter tube section comes pushed into the larger diameter tube section, between the tampon and the inner wall of the larger diameter tube section. Thus, the packaged assembly is only slightly longer than the tampon itself. To insert the tampon, the user grasps the larger diameter tube section and a projecting portion of the smaller diameter tube section and pulls the smaller diameter tube section out of the larger diameter tube section, leaving the tampon in the larger diameter tube section. In some embodiments, a hook is provided on the inner surface of the larger diameter tube section to retain the tampon in place while the smaller diameter tube section is being withdrawn. Once the smaller diameter tube section has been withdrawn, the applicator functions like that described above.
Tampon applicators of this type are generally formed of pastic, which can be molded to provide the retaining hook, as well as stops that prevent the smaller diameter tube section from being completely withdrawn from the larger diameter tube section. The protruding portion of the smaller diameter tube section can also be molded with a textured surface or some form of grip to facilitate its withdrawal from the larger diameter tube section. However, even applicators of this type must be fabricated in two pieces.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a tampon applicator which when packaged is not much longer than a tampon itself, and which is formed in one piece.